the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimo Yuki
'Approval:' 1/19/18 3 feats bori v3.6 'Personality and Appearance' Since his mother's death, Shimo had to become more independent in order to stay alive while being in a group of bandits. He also became very smart and observant, feats that allowed him to succesfully escape from them after winning their trust. His innocence faded quickly as he was forced to do malicious acts while still a kid, but always tried to never give up completely on his beliefs. He is often seen wearing a black jacket and a grey beanie that covers most of his dark-brown hair. He has blue eyes thin black rings around them and a goatee. He also wears a collar that was a gift from his mother, which he never takes off. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 9 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Ice Release ' '''Genin 2: Curse Mark ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Ice Release: Jotun's Fist - The user surrounds his fist in Ice Release chakra, and then delivers a powerful punch on the enemy, causing freeze burns. Shimo normally uses this abilty along with his chakra blades for better results. CP # Curse Mark: 1st Stage '''- Increases the physical abilities of the ninja. (+3 Strenght, +3 Speed') CP/round # '''Ice Release: Freeze Bomb Technique '- Throws a ball of concentrated cold air, dealing cold damage. CP Equipment *(6 EP) Chakra Trench Blades Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story As most of the survivors of the Yuki clan, Shimo and his mother lived hiding. They were from a family of nomads who had been traveling ever since the persecutions against the clan started. One day, when shimo was only 12, they were encountered by a group of bandits who wanted to steal their money. Shimo's mother knew they wouldn't last long without it, since they were poor and had already spent a couple of days without food before, so she decided to fight them and told Shimo to run away and she would find him later. She wasn't a weak shinobi, but being clearly outnumbered, there wasn't much she could do and ended up being killed by one of the bandits. Shimo, who had disobeyed his mother and stayed to watch her die in front of his eyes, burst into anger and struck a powerful blow of his Jotun's Fist '''Technique in the face of the leader of the bandits. The leader ackowledged the kid for his courage and control of the '''Ice Release, and offered him to join them because of his rare Kekkei Genkai. Shimo, still furious, declined the offer and claimed he would kill the bandits, but was interrupted by his nearly dead mother. She asked him to join the bandits because she knew a kid like him couldn't survive alone in a place so far from any village, and proceeded to give him her necklace so he could always remember the things she taught him. Shimo, while in tears, accepted to join the bandits who implanted him the Curse Mark and took him with them. While living with the bandits, Shimo was forced to steal and mug many times, but refused to kill innocent people so he wouldn't be the same as his teammates. He even found ways to fake a murder, by using a weaker version of his Freeze Bomb '''to '''cool down someone's body so much that it seemed like their heart stopped working. As he grew up with the bandits, he kept training and gaining their trust until one night, when he had turned 15, he managed to escape with all the money they had at the moment. While it wasn't a huge number, it was more than enough for him to survive on his own for a while until he got more. After escaping the bandits, Shimo still lived his life as a nomad, moving from town to town finding ways to make money to eat. In his spare time he only trained, he wanted become strong enough to avenge his mother by killing all of the bandits who found them on that gruesome day. Now he turned 18, he decided he is ready to do it, and plans on going to Kumogakure to see if he finds more information about the location of his old teammates. Category:Character